Staff or Stick?
by PyroManaic
Summary: Remy teaches John that his Bo Staff is not a stick. Will that Cajun ever learn? And loads more chaos ensues!


**Hiya! As seeing my Oui story was quite popular another idea popped into my head. Let's hope that it will be as funny and random as the last!**

**If you hadn't read Oui just press onto my profile (PyroManaic) and it'll be in my stories! Best to read Oui first.**

**Summery:**

**Remy teaches John that his Bo Staff is not a stick. Will that Cajun ever learn?**

**Stick or Staff?**

"Gambit you can come out of the box now" Magneto informed.

"Finally, its dark in dere homme, Remy don't wanna go back in"

"Then you must behave and do your missions correctly" Magneto replied.

Remy stumbled out into the light blinding him suddenly he covered his eyes quickly.

"Oww! De light she burns!" Remy yelled.

"REMY!" An all too known Pyromaniac screamed. (not me)

"Stay away fr'm me!" Remy backed away from the crazed man.

"Why? Oy've been so bored Petey's is just no fun" Pyro squeezes Remy into a bear hug as a heartbreaking Tin Man strolled away. (poor boy no one wants him  I do though! So does Kitty)

"Let go o' me!" Remy tries to break out of John's grip, it was like the boy was super glued onto Remy.

John finally lets go of Remy as Magneto had to rip them apart. Magneto had a new mission for them.

"I have a new mission for all of you, I want you both to get me Magneto Master of Magnesium and-"

"Soon t' be Ruler o' de World, we know!" Remy shouted back getting tired of him repeating that all the time.

"Well yes, I need you to get a tin of baked beans for me" Magneto told them.

"Why mate?" Pyro questioned.

"Because it is coming up to lunch and I would like some baked beans on toast but as we have no baked beans that's why I'm giving this mission to get me some baked beans! HOW CLEAR DO I HAVE TO MAKE IT!" Magneto screamed in their faces.

"Just a little-" Pyro began but Remy covered his never-shutting-up mouth before he could finish.

"We'll be right on it" Remy reassured his boss.

"And do hurry up" Magneto said as he floated into his office to play with his metal paper clips.

Remy and John are still in the hallway, Remy's hand still covering John's big mouth. John mumbled something but Remy didn't hear he opened his bit hard on Remy's hand.

"Sacre bleu!" Remy shrieked in pain. (no offence to Remy I just couldn't resist)

Remy let go of John immediately clutching his hand, which now had a big bite mark on it.

"Why de hell did y' bite me?"

"Coz ya wouldn't let me go" John answered innocently. Remy just glared at him.

The two guys began walking towards a nearby Wal-Mart but when they got there it was closed and wouldn't be open for another few hours.

"What now?"

"Oy know! Let's go round the back" So both boys quietly sneaked round the back or it would have been quietly if wasn't for John tripping over some dustbins and making a huge racket. They tried opening the back door but it was locked also.

Another idea stuck Pyro's mind. (must be his lucky day)

"Oy got an idea! Remy gimme yer stick" Pyro held out his hand waiting for Remy hand over his 'stick'.

"What stick homme? You mean my Bo Staff?" Remy asked a bit confused.

"Yeah your stick, pass it over" Pyro gestured with his hand again.

"It's a Bo Staff mon ami"

"It's a stick! A metal stick!" John yelled back.

"It's a Staff!"

"Okay! Okay! It's a Bo Staff, just gimme it"

"What's de magic word?"

"That if ya don't gimme it Oy'm gonna stick it up where the sun don't shine" Pyro threatened.

"Such big words mon ami" Remy smirked at his comment.

"Gimme the stick!"

"It's a Bo Staff!"

"Fine gimme the Bo Staff" Remy finally gives John the stick/Bo Staff only to get whacked round the head with it.

"Ouch! Dat 'urt!" Remy whimpered.

"G'd" Pyro snarled back.

"Why y' so mad t'day?" Remy asks concerned because his little pyromaniac friend is normally a happy and getting himself and everyone else into trouble kind of guy.

"Oy don't know" John muttered sadly.

"Pardon Remy didn't catch dat"

"Magneto took moy SHELIA!" John wailed.

"Why did he take y'r lighter?" Remy questioned.

"Coz Oy… (sniff) Oy burnt his cape!" John blubbered out.

"Its okay we get it bac' once we get Magsy's baked beans, K?"

"Okay. Stand back!" Remy was about to ask why when John took several strikes at the door but failing to even dent it and ending breaking Remy's Bo Staff in two.

"My… My Bo Staff. NO!" Remy cried out.

"Remy Oy'm sorry! It was an accident!"

"Lets jus' get de baked beans an' go" He muttered through clenched teeth.

Remy stumbled into the quiet Wal-Mart walking down aisle after aisle. John was following but stopped suddenly.

"YAY! LUCKY CHARMS!" John screamed in delight. Remy just chuckled at his childish spirit.

Remy did finally find the baked beans and secretly stole one of the cans. Unfortunely it was a can the bottom of the pile causing to wobble, ready to fall.

"Uh-oh" Remy whispered as 30 tonnes of baked beans crushed him.

John had heard the crush and was looking for the source of it, taking several wrong turns. When John did finally find Remy he'd already pulled himself out and was brushing away any dust from trench coat.

"Lets go" So both boys went back to the base to give Magneto his baked beans.

"Thank you" Magneto thanked the two Acolytes "Pyro a new mission for you, cook these beans for me"

"Sure, boss man!" John grabs the baked beans and lighter out of Magneto's hand and runs into the kitchen cackling madly.

"And for you Gambit I found about the Wal-Mart you know what that means!"

"No not de Box!" Remy was again shoved rudely into the Box.

"Why do I always get in tro'ble?" Remy asked gloomily.

A Whole Day Later

"Your free to go" Magneto opened the door to the Box.

"Fin'ly, Remy gonna go get s'me fresh air" Gambit was about to go outside but a sudden chill came over him as he noticed he didn't have his trench coat on.

"Its like a flash coat" A voice said from up the stairs. Up the stairs John is wearing Remy's trench coat, he opens the coat to flash his flaming smiley faced boxers to Remy.

"Y' give Remy his Trench Coat right now an' y' owe me a new Bo Staff!" Remy shouted as he chased John around the whole dome sort of house thing.

More randomness! Hope you liked it! I didn't prove read it so I've probably have bad grammer, sorry!

Read it. Review it. Love it.


End file.
